Good Things
by honestly-itsjust-katie
Summary: Sally and Schroeder have always been good friends, what with Linus ignoring Sally and Lucy NEVER ignoring Schroeder. They found refuge in each other. They've been friends for years, until one day, someone says something and it all becomes a thing of the past. (Rated M for violence, profanities, and self-harm)
1. Prologue

Good Things: Prologue

She couldn't stand it.

It was just too much and finally the straw broke the camel's back.

Linus blatantly telling her all of the reasons he'd never like her just broke her. Granted, it was the umpteenth time he'd done that, but this time just felt different.

Luckily, it was the end of the school day, so Sally Brown grabbed her bag and started walking home, fighting off the tears until she got to the pond. She stopped, sobbing into her hands. What gave him the right? She sat down on the side of the road, not really minding if her favorite pink polkadot skirt got dirty as she cried.

The eighth grader was pulled out of her tears by a familiar voice.

"Sally?"

She looked up to see none other than her friend Schroeder. Could she call him her friend? He was always trailed by Lucy and never really talked to Sally. But, when he did, he was kind enough.  
"Wh-what?" She hiccuped.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His blue eyes were filled with worry; an expression she'd never seen on his face.

She just shook her head. "I-I don't-"

"Sally." He sat next to her on the side of the road. "You can tell me."

He sounded so earnest. She found herself wanting so badly to confide in him. "I..." She began after taking a large breath. "L-Linus...gave me the list of reasons why he'll never l-like me again...and it's just too much... I give up..." She whispered, her voice shaking and the occasional sob reaching its way in.

Schroeder stared wide eyed at her before clearing his head. "Want to come over? It's Thursday, my mom made cookies..." He offered, standing up and holding out his hand for her. He'd never been good at verbal comfort, but he wanted to help in whatever way possible.

It was Sally's turned to be wide eyed. "I don't want to be a bother... I know how frustrated you get with Lucy and all." She murmured.

"You're not Lucy." Schroeder grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her up. "Come on." He started walking to his house, not letting go of her hand.

He probably just forgot.

Sally knew he just forgot.

No one would ever want to hold her hand.

The firm, comforting squeeze to her hand and the grin thrown her way as they began to walk proved her wrong.

And that was how it began.


	2. Chapter 1

Good Things: Chapter 1

It was a day like any other day. We were sitting at my piano bench while I played and she listened, occasionally humming little melodies. This was our routine. Go to school, get in my car, drive to my house, piano, and then hanging out as the best friends we were.

I finally stopped, my fingers resting silently on the keys for a moment before turning to her with a small smile. "Yeah?"

"Wonderful." She returned and amplified my smiled.

Mine grew as well. She was good at doing that to me.

The girl stood and stretched. I watched her every move carefully, reading them as I read piano music. Sally had grown into such a beautiful young woman. She was sixteen now, myself being eighteen. Her light blonde hair had developed an even more furious curl than it had had in her childhood and now hung down, the ends of it reaching the small of her back. Bangs framed her round face and her caramel brown eyes were almost like a liquid. She had long blonde eyelashes the brushed her cheeks when she blinked and full, pink lips that I wanted so badly to kiss- I snapped myself out of my silly thoughts when she addressed me.

"What do you want to do now?"

I stood and shrugged. "We could...watch a movie. Or maybe-"

Sally's phone went off. She ran over to her bag that sat on a chair in my well furnished living room. She reached inside and fished out her cell phone, pressing it to her ear. "Hello? Oh! Shermy...hey."

My stomach dropped.

"No, I'm just at Schroeder's- I- yeah-" He kept cutting her off. I knew it and it made me sick. Why was she with that asshole?

"Yeah...I'll be over soon." A pause. "I love you too." She took the phone away with a sigh. "I...gotta go." Sally turned to me with a frown.

"Really? So soon?" I tried to hide my disappointment, but I doubted it was working very well.

"Shermy really wants me to go."

"What would happen if you just said no?" I hadn't meant to say it, but it just came out.

Sally stared at me, in the middle of putting on her black combat boots and I felt my stomach churn. "What?" She asked. I understood her confusion. We were best friends but I never asked Sally to stay longer than she did (even if I wanted to).

"I mean..." I'd already opened the Pandora's Box, I might as well continue. "It's only 3:45. Does Shermy need you right now? You can't stay longer?"

Sally shuffled her feet a little, only one of them with a shoe on it. "Well... I mean, I want to, but you know how Shermy can get."

I knew exactly how that sorry excuse of a man could get. I had been the one Sally had come to when that dick gave her bruised arms and a busted lip, after all.

She hesitated. "I-I don't know..." She rubbed her arms out of nervousness. "What would we do?"

"Want to go upstairs to my room? We can watch a horror movie..." I hated horror movies, but I knew that they were Sally's favorite and they were worth it.  
She perked up. Shermy refused to watch horror movies with her. "Okay! I mean...I gotta tell Shermy..." She took out her phone and stared at it before starting to dial.

I watched her as she waited for him to answer the phone. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have any feelings for my best friend. It had all started that fateful day four years ago when I found her crying on the sidewalk on my way home from school. I was so glad I had decided to walk that day. Of course, I hadn't accepted my feelings for the bubbly blonde until the first time I saw Shermy kiss her and I realized that I wanted to be him. Me, Schroeder Anderson, wanted to be kissing little Sally Brown.

"Shermy!" Her sweet soprano voice snapped me out of my reminiscing. "I...I can't come... Schroeder and I are going to-" he had cut her off again. I wanted to cut /him/. In general.

"I know it's Friday, but I haven't been able to- I- would you-?!" She covered her mouth. He had probably told her not to yell at him. "Sorry...yeah...I'll make it up to you okay?" I knew what that meant. It meant she'd let him fuck her the next time they were together. I wanted to cry. She deserved so much better.

"Okay..." She nodded. "Okay, Shermy. I'm sorry." Sally smiled apologetically at me as well. "I love you too." She hung up the phone again.

After a moment, I sighed. "You shouldn't let him talk to you like that, you know." I said it every time and every time Sally would nod, but nothing ever changed.

However, this time she said nothing.

"Let's just go upstairs." She took off her one shoe and walked upstairs, phone clenched in hand.

I frowned and nodded, following her up to my room.


End file.
